You are beautiful
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: Naruto, religieux pleinement dévoué à Dieu/ Sasuke, est chanteur d'un groupe de musique qui commence a avoir un succès monstre dans tout le japon. Comment le destin va t-il bien pouvoir les relier?   REMAKE du drama You Are Beautiful
1. Chapitre 1

**Warning :** relations homosexuelles HxH

**Type :** UA (Univers Alternatif) /

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke et Naruto sont l'entière propriétés de Masashi.

**Résum**é**: Naruto,religieux entièrement dévoué a Dieu/ Sasuke, chanteur et leader d'un groupe de musique qui commence a avoir un succès monstre dans tout le japon. Comment le destin va t-il bien pouvoir les relier?  
><strong>

**Note :** C'est donc un remake du drama coréen _"you are beautiful"_ lui même refait par les japonais sous le nom d'_ikemen desu ne_. Il y aura donc pas mal de scènes du drama mais aussi quelques modifications. Cependant, l'histoire reste la même.

**You are beautiful**

**Chapitre 1**

-Merci aux SNSD!

-YEEEAAAAH!

Le public en chaleur hurle et acclame avec entrain les jeunes stars , toutes sourires,qui viennent de s'incliner avant de repartir vers les coulisses. Le présentateur, se replace, micro en main et fait face à son public.

-Maintenant... chères demoiselles voici le moment que vous attendez toutes! Nous allons des à présent accueillir un jeune chanteur, beau...charismatique, qui s'est fait à peine connaître il y a un mois sur internet avec sa bande. Le succès incroyable qu'ils ont eu avec plus de vingt millions de visites en trois semaines sur leur page Youtube, les a projetés et leurs a permis d'être repérés par un gros producteur, qui, espérons nous, ferons d'eux des grandes stars. Vous savez tous de qui je parle...bien évidemment j'entends son nom dans le public...oui c'est ça... veuillez faire innovation au leader du groupe A.N JELL, Sasuke Uchiwa!

Les cris et hurlements des filles résonnèrent dans la salle. On applaudit, on saute, on tient les copines par le bras, on pleure, on crie le nom de la nouvelle idole des jeunes. Ce brun, à la peau pale et doté d'une beauté froide étrangement attirante, s'avance sur le plateau avec une classe inégalée, pour serrer la main du présentateur avant de s'installer sur le canapé de cuir blanc face à lui. Il regarde le public, et affiche un de ces sourires charmeurs qui ne fait que raviver les cris des fans.

-Et bien Sasuke...vous avez un succès fou dis donc!

-Hn...

-Entre nous...vous avez quelqu'un?

-Pas pour l'instant, non.

Des exclamations intéressées affluèrent en continu dans la partie essentiellement féminine du public, faisant rire le présentateur.

-Faut croire qu'il y'en a qui semblent rassurées d'avoir encore une chance on dirait.

Les hurlements des fans hystériques n'en finissaient pas et le présentateur se demanda s'il réussirait à enchaîner trois phrases sans se faire interrompre par des groupies en chaleur. Il attendit qu'une légère accalmie se fasse dans la foule pour poursuivre:

-Bien... Venons en à la rumeur qui est sur les lèvres de toutes les fans... On l'a lu sur des réseaux sociaux, dans des magazines peoples sans vraiment en avoir la preuve.. Mais dites nous ...Le présentateur marqua une pause... Est ce réellement vrai que membre du groupe Gaara devra quitter le groupe ?

Le silence tomba. Tout le monde s'impatientait pour connaître la réponse d'un Sasuke qui prenait tout son temps, totalement indifférent du charme qu'il dégageait.

-Oui c'est exact.

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé au juste?

-Il a eu un malheureux accident et se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir faire des tournées ou même de chanter pendant un certain temps.

-Hm... Bien triste nouvelle pour les fans qui adulaient ce beau jeune homme à la voix rocailleuse et plein de charme, tout comme vous Sasuke...

Les hurlements reprirent, amenant un nouveau rictus sur son visage opalin, ce qui ne calma pas la folie des filles sautillants pour la plupart avec des pancartes représentant des mots d'amour destinés au chanteur. Le présentateur eut un sourire complice et replongea brièvement les yeux dans ses notes avant de continuer.

-Heureusement que vous êtes encore là hein!

-Hn

-Une chose est sure, ce triste évènement, va changer vos programmes...car il me semble que vous étiez sensé enregistrer votre premier clip d'ici là.

-C'est exact. Ce serait vraiment l'occasion de booster notre popularité en se montrant tous ensemble mais nous réfléchissons encore à ce projet.

- Mais... cela signifie t-il que vous ne pourriez plus faire de concerts?

-Pas du tout. Nous avons toujours un batteur, un bassiste et un chanteur, soit, l'essentiel pour un groupe donc il n'y a pas de raisons que nous ne puissions pas faire de concert. Notre groupe marche toujours donc nous continuerons nos tournées comme si de rien était.

Les fans rassurées, acclamèrent les dernières paroles du brun.

-Nous vous souhaitons que de la réussite jeune homme.

-Merci.

-C'etait Sasukeee!

Le jeune homme repartit alors en coulisses, sous les cris désespérés de ses fans qui semblaient presque prêtes à mourir pour lui. La célébrité lui sourait enfin...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

De l'autre coté du japon, dans un village perdu, un jeune homme court, tenant son long vêtement blanc pour éviter de tomber. Il arrive enfin, essoufflé, devant la grande architecture gothique et pousse la grande porte de bois lourde et grinçante. Il est en retard...

-Aaameen!

Il tente de se faire discret et pour éviter de perturber la messe, s'installe sur le dernier banc, reprenant le cantique qu'il connaissait par cœur. Personne ne l'avait vu, c'était déjà ça.

Eh oui, il s'était rendormi ce matin, voulant bénéficier de quelques minutes de sommeil. Malheureusement il ne se réveilla pas à temps, alors qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait le baptême d'une petite fille adorable dont la mère était venue se confesser la semaine dernière. C'était bien sur à lui de s'en charger mais avec son retard, il redoutait désormais que la cérémonie ait été retardée par sa faute.

Devant lui, se tenait assis un jeune gamin, grosses lunettes sur le front, vêtu d'un tee shirt flashy et d'un baggy noir, en train d'écouter de la musique sur son i-pod. Choqué par cette attitude peu convenable, dans un lieu si saint, le blond tenta tant bien que mal d'interpeller le gamin qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'entendre avec ses écouteurs. Il tapota l'épaule de celui-ci mais il ne réagit pas. Il réitéra son mouvement et le gamin se retourna vers lui, le regardant méchamment, visiblement agacé de s'être fait ainsi dérangé mais le blond lui offrit un sourire et se pencha vers lui avant de chuchoter gentiment:

-Hey!...tu peux éteindre ton appareil s'il te plaît?

Le gamin tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation mais Naruto ne se découragea pas. Il devait faire de son mieux pour créer une société meilleure, aimante et respectueuse donc il persista.

-Hey...éteint ton appareil s'il te plaît!

Le gamin ne réagissant toujours pas, le blond désespéré par cet enfant, lui tira les écouteurs des oreilles. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce jeune garçon environ âgé d'une dizaine d'année serait encore plus persistant que lui, car celui ci se mit à hurler dans l'église, feintant une crise de larmes en montrant le futur diacre blond du doigt, ce qui bien évidemment interrompit la messe. Naruto faisait face aux regards curieux de toutes ces personnes qui étaient tournées vers lui et se gratta la tête en s'excusant d'un air gêné mais avec le petit qui pleurait, il doutait sérieusement de sa crédibilité.

_**Quelques instants plus tard...**_

-Naruto!

Le blond, assis sur un banc du jardin, leva la tête, cherchant qui lui venait de l'appeler et aperçu dans l'allée, le curé qui l'observait de son air humble et chaleureux. Il se leva et alla vers lui.

-Oh mon curé, je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon retard!

-Tu dois apprendre à gérer ton temps, c'est extrêmement important pour toi.

-Oui mon curé mais...quelqu'un l'a fait à ma place?

-Oui...Ne t'en fais pas...on ne t'as pas attendu. Ce n'était pas convenable de faire attendre ces gens...surtout qu'on avait pas la certitude que tu viendrais vraiment...

Tout en grattant sa barbichette blanche, le vieil homme sourit d'un air paternel au blond qui semblait déçu,

-On savait déjà que tu n'allais sûrement pas être là...On est habitués à tes retard tu sais.

Le vieil homme se moquait gentiment de lui mais Naruto ne s'en vexa pas, habitué. Il aimait beaucoup ce vieil homme avec qui il avait grandit et le considérait un peu comme son grand père. Il avait énormément contribue a son éducation et lui avait fait partager son amour de Dieu et l'envie d'en faire sa vocation. Des lors, il était entièrement dévoué à la vie religieuse et sa spontanéité ainsi que sa fraîcheur, plaisait beaucoup au curé, qui voyait presque Naruto comme son enfant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure avec le petit garçon...

-C'est pas grave. Konohamaru est très têtu ...et puis je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Ça arrive, fais pas cette tête tristounette. Tu dois savoir être fort Naruto... Surmonter les choses dans la vie et mettre les remords et regrets de coté, te feront avancer. Ce conseil te sera très utile quand tu iras à Rome, tu sais.

-Oui...

-Allez, va...

-Oui,

Le blond s'inclina et reprit le chemin inverse avant de se faire interpeller de nouveau:

-Oh,et... Naruto?

-Oui?

-Appelle moi par prénom, d'accord? Nous sommes assez proches maintenant.

-Entendu!merci pour tout Sarutobi.

Naruto sourit poliment et partit se promener dans les alentours, profitant du calme et de la nature qui l'entourait. Il appréciait vraiment cet environnement ressourçant et magnifique à ses yeux. Parfois il se demandait si le monde entier était aussi merveilleux et beau..Mais il évitait de se laisser évader dans de telles pensées qui risquerait de le tirer petit à petit de son petit monde et qui lui donneraient peut-être un jour envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Ouaais! Vous assurez les mecs, je suis fier de vous! Pour un premier live, c'était vraiment...dé-ment!

-Ouais j'avoue! J'avais trop le groove en moi là, je sentais les vibrations du son monter aaarghh c'était trop bon! Kakashi envoies le saké là! Tu vas tout boire!

-Suigetsu...arrêtes de crier tu m'arraches les oreilles.

-Roh Sasuke fait pas ton chieur ... T'as eu un soucis de voix en plus! C'est pour ça que t'es sur les nerfs ou quoi?

-...

Le brun se contenta de piquer dans ses légumes et de manger sans s'occuper de la troupe qui fêtait à ses côtés.

Sasuke, le leader et chanteur, Neji le guitariste, Suigetsu le batteur, leur producteur Kakashi ainsi que Gai, un manager, étaient tous réunis autour d'un repas pour fêter le premier live des A. qui avait fait un énorme succès.

-Neji, la prochaine fois quand tu fais la voix en background, tâche de me suivre convenablement t'étais légèrement décalé.

-Hm.

-Ohlala Sasuke, on dé-com-presse! On dirait que t'as la diarrhée tellement ton visage est crispé ! C'est la fête! Profites un peu! La gloire est bientôt a nous les gars!

Kakashi leva son verre en même temps qu'il parlait, encourageant la petite bande à faire de même.

-Ouais!

Tous, crièrent en chœur en imitant Kakashi, sauf Sasuke bien entendu. Celui-ci gardait le visage fermé, totalement désintéressé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Non pas qu'il avait un problème particulier...mais cela faisait partie intégrante de sa nature. Ainsi, tout le monde le savait dans le groupe et chacun s'était fait à cela. Il se contentait donc d'observer les scènes de loin, refusant catégoriquement de se mêler aux conversations inutiles. Ce renfermement, avait fini par rendre maniaque et plus personne ne s'étonnait à présent de le voir sortir son paquet de lingettes pour nettoyer un siège avant de s'asseoir ou même un manche de cuillère s'il se trouvait dans un restaurant. Aussi, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, il n'avait pas de copine. Il n'était intéressé par aucune fille et préférait user de son temps pour se consacrer au groupe qui était désormais toute sa vie. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance, ayant été dans les mêmes écoles, et se sont soudés grâce à la musique. C'est au lycée, qu'ils ont formés leurs groupes et chantaient pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Motivés par leurs rêves, ils ont publies des vidéos d'eux sur Youtube, profitant de l'effet médiatique pour se mettre sur le devant de la scène. Et c'est leur chanson _Promise_, qui a su séduire leurs fans. Sauf que depuis le départ de Gaara, la peur de l'échec pesait mais ils furent rassures par le soutien de leurs fans.

Kakashi, leur producteur et manager, un type de trente ans, aux cheveux gris et plutôt bel homme, posa un pied sur sa chaise et parla à haute voix, un petit sourire aux lèvres

-Bon! Les mecs! J'ai une annonce à faire... Je sais que vous ne vous sentez peut être pas prêt mais...on est obligés

-Accouche Kakashi.

-Donc... au vu des performances de Sasuke qui, avouons-le, sont de plus en plus...moyennes...j'ai maintenu mon idée de faire intégrer une personne supplémentaire dans le groupe.

-Quoi?

Suigetsu qui se balançait sur sa chaise glissa et tomba au sol, Neji leva un sourcil tandis que Sasuke s'énerva.

-C'est hors de question!

-Sasuke écoute...

-Non. Personne ne viendra parmi nous et personne ne chantera MES chansons

-Ouuuaaaiiis! Sasuke t'as trop raison! Attends Kakashi...nos fans nous adorent déjà alors si on ramené encore un nouveau qui est en fait un pauvre type c'est sur qu'on aura moins de succès

-Suigestsu n'a pas tout à fait tord...

Kakashi rigola, un peu embêté par la colère de ces protégés mais il s'y attendait. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer de l'aide de Gai qui semblait concentré sur ses bouteilles de saké.

-Ecoutez les gars...c'est pas évident je sais... Et puis d'abord ce sera pas un mec mais une fille.

-QUOI?

-BORDEL SUIGETSU ARRÊTE DE GUEULER TOUT LE TEMPS!

-Désolé Sasuke...

-Tu rigoles Kakashi?

-Non Sasuke!

-Une fille dans le groupe pourrait nuire à notre réputation auprès de la gente féminine.

-J'y ai déjà pensé Neji... Mais pense que ça peut booster votre réputation auprès de la gente masculine

-C'est hors de question Kakashi, Personne ne débarque ici, personne ne chante mes chansons et personne ne nous nuira.

Kakashi soupira, blasé de l'attitude entêtante de ses chanteurs.

-J'ai pensé à Naruko.

-Naruko?

Neji leva un sourcil et une mine moqueuse se dessina sur son visage tandis que Sasuke soupirait d'agacement et que Suigetsu tentait de se rappeler s'il connaissait cette personne.

-Oui Naruko. La chanteuse de J-pop vous savez_  
><em>

-Ah si je connais! La blonde là ?

-Oui...Merci de tilter Suigetsu.

-De rien Kakashi!

-Et pourquoi elle?

Neji porta son verre à la bouche, prêt à entendre la réponse

-Elle chante extrêmement bien, en ce moment elle est aux États-Unis et devrait arriver ce samedi.

-SAMEDI LA? mais...mais C'EST DEMAIN!

-SUIGESTUU... BOR-DEL !

-Ahem...désolé Sasuke...

-Je refuse.

Sasuke se leva et partit s'enfermer sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

-Bon ben j'espère que vous sauriez le faire changer d'avis. C'est primordial. Sa voix ne cesse de faiblir et avec les tournées qui s'annoncent, il est impossible de tout annuler, c'est notre chance la! S'il merde en public, c'est la fin pour vous..Les médias vont vous lyn-cher!

-Oui mais Kakashi... si une nana se ramène dans le groupe imagine...

-Justement ce sera le buzz Neji! Le buzz! Les filles seront encore plus folles de vous, et tout le monde intéressera encore plus à vous...les paparazzis, les journalistes vont espérer dénicher l'INFO en pensant que l'un de vous sortira avec la fille du groupe!

-Ah ouaaiss...j'avais pas pense à ça en fait...

Neji réfléchit tandis que Suigetsu piquait les derniers morceaux de viande dans les assiettes à moitié pleines de chacun

-Che penche finalement que che cherait une bonne idée hein Neji?

-Hm...pourquoi pas

-Je vais appeler Sasuke

Le jeune homme aux cheveux teintes de bleu, se précipita dans la pièce d'à coté et revint quelques instants plus tard un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Il a dit "J'attends à voir cette nouvelle!"

-Aah les mecs! Vous assurez là!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Vive les mariées!

Naruto se retourna vers le couple qui s'avançait vers l'entrée de l'église. Ils avaient l'air si heureux que le blond ne put s'empêcher de les envier.

"Ce doit être si bien d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça..."

Il s'installa sur l'herbe, imaginant ce que pouvait bien être l'amour.

-Naruto?

Le jeune blond reconnu aussitôt la voix du curé et se releva rapidement avant de s'incliner sagement.

-Oui Sarutobi?

-Tu rêvais encore?

-Oui...désolé...

-Tu as pris tes billets?

-Mes billets?

-Tu dois aller à Rome bientôt tu as oublié?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant et se mit à paniquer.

-Oh Sarutobi merci merci de m'avoir prévenu...J'avais totalement oublié.

-Ce n'est rien... Mais, tu crois que tu te sens réellement prêt à partir?

-Oui! J'attends ce voyage depuis si longtemps...ça me permettra d'apprendre beaucoup avant ma nomination en tant que Diacre.

-Hmm...

Sarutobi acquiesça, pensif... Il avait confiance en la foi de Naruto mais doutait de ses aptitudes à faire face au monde extérieur, totalement différent et semé d'embûches contrairement à l'univers religieux dans lequel il a baigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Naruto courut prendre sa mobylette et se protégea la tête. Tout souriant et fier, il salua le curé, attacha sa sacoche, revérifia qu'il avait un peu d'argent, et se sauva.

-Fais attention à toi Naruto!

-Oui!

-Et ne tombes pas dans le piège des gens louches!

-Oui oui

Il salua Sarutobi de la main en souriant et c'est le cœur battant d'enthousiasme et d'excitation qu'il prit la route pour le centre où il irait chercher ses billets. Il roula libre comme l'air, prenant plaisir à sentir le vent souffler contre sa peau sous l'effet de la vitesse. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement étrange, provenant de son engin, l'interpelle.

"Il se passe quoi encore?"

Il se gara au bord de l'autoroute et inspecta son véhicule.

"Il ne me semble pas y avoir de problèmes...mes roues sont en bon état"

-Bonjour jeune homme, un soucis?

Naruto leva la tête vers l'homme en voiture qui le regardait.

-Non merci.

"Faire attention aux gens louches avait dit Sarutobi" Et cet homme à la coupe au bol et aux gros sourcils n'inspirait rien de bon a Naruto qui peina à remettre sa mobylette en marche sous le regard du type qui ne se décidait pas à partir.

Effrayé par la situation, notre sous diacre tenta de chasser le type.

-Vous attendez quoi? Partez!

-Mon cher curé.

-Je suis pas curé!

-Moui enfin vous, le religieux!

L'homme sortit de sa voiture. Il était vêtu d'un costard ce qui renforçait son attitude suspecte tout comme ses grosses lunettes de soleil qu'il venait de poser sur le nez. Naruto se recula alors que le type s'avançait vers lui tel un prédateur. Le blond avait peur...vraiment. Ils étaient tout deux à des kilomètres de l'église, en plein milieu d'une campagne déserte... Aucune chance de survie possible donc.

"Je veux pas mourir maintenant..."

Il fit une prière rapide et enleva son casque qu'il utilisa pour frapper son agresseur. Il hurla et partit en courant, tenant sa longue robe en main.

-Hey! Partez pas comme ça!

-LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE! LAISSEZ MOI!

Naruto en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'il avait peur. Peut-être ce type lui voulait-il du mal? le kidnapper? le tuer? L'homme courait derrière lui, et s'avérait très rapide au grand désarroi du blond qui finit par trébucher sur sa toque et s'écroula au sol.

-Ah je vous tiens!

Le suspect se positionna sur les cuisses du blond qui tenta de se dégager de sa prise.

-Non non je vous en prie, épargnez moi ...

-Écoutez moi...

-Dieu vous bénira si vous me laissez sain et sauf, s'il vous plaît!

-Vous êtes bien le frère jumeau de Naruko?

Le blond se stoppa un instant et fronça les sourcils

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes qui vous?

L'homme sortit une photo de sa poche et la fixa un instant avant de regarder Naruto. Il s'amusa à faire aller ses yeux entre les deux en acquiesçant petit à petit.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement...

-LÂCHEZ MOI ESPÈCE DE PERVERS!

-Hé!...vous me prenez pour un homosexuel?

-Oh!

Naruto rougit, choqué et se débattit vainement, n'ayant pas assez de force pour lutter.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal...

-NON ! PARTEEZ!

Naruto frappait le torse de l'homme qui tentait d'esquiver les coups en tenant fermement ses petits poignets.

-Votre sœur a un soucis grave!

Naruto s'arrêta subitement et demanda d'une voix inquiète:

-Quoi?

-Heum..merci de m'écouter enfin...votre sœur... a un problème grave disons... et vous êtes le seul qui puisse la sauver!

-Na...Naruko?

-Oui...

-Levez vous de moi d'abord.

-Ah... euh oui, bien sur!

Le blond se releva, réajusta sa robe à présent froissée et salie et prit la photo des mains tu type. Sa sœur y était, magnifique comme tout, dans une robe pailletée et un beau sourire aux lèvres.

-Naruko...

-Oui. Votre sœur a besoin de vous

-En quoi?

Il continuait de toucher sa sœur en photo du doigt, heureux de la voir si jolie et étincelante.

-Heum...votre sœur vient d'être embauchée en tant que nouvelle chanteuse du groupe A.N JELL.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et questionna

-AN..quoi?

-Le groupe de chanteurs vous savez? "I will promise you tin tin tinn tiin tin tin"

Le blond chercha désespérément mais ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi l'autre parlait. Il tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation

-Non je ne connais pas.

-Argh.. normal en tant que religieux...Ben écoutez... C'est le groupe du moment. Il vont devenir des mythes de la musique dans tout le japon d'ici peu.

-Ah..C'est très bien! Naruko doit être heureuse alors!

-Oui...ben justement voila le problème..Elle ne pourra pas intégrer le groupe et elle était sensée arriver aujourd'hui signer des papiers.

-Oh dommage!

-Oui...

Naruto ne voyait pas l'embarras du type. Celui-ci affichait un sourire nerveux en rigolant bêtement..Cela se voyait qu'il avait du mal à annoncer la nouvelle.

-Eh bien... donc le truc c'est... que c'est extrêmement important et comme elle ne sera pas la je vous demande une faveur Naruto

-Hu?

-Je vous demande de devenir Naruko.

-Hein?

_A suivre..._

_**Dans le chapitre suivant :**_

_C'était quoi ces sensations? Ce coeur battant..Ces palpitations? Ces vagues de chaleurs?_

_"Oh seigneur que m'arrive t-il?''_

_Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver ses esprits et inspira profondément avant de porter sa main à son coeur._

**Alors, un avis ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pesonnages appartenant tous à Masashi (on l'aime tous! :p)

**Resume du chap precedent :** Naruto, un religieux vivant au fin fond d'un village, se fait aborder par un homme étrange qui lui demande de prendre la place de sa jumelle Naruko, , la future membre du groupe des AN JELL...

**Note :** Voila donc le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ;)

**Chapitre 2**

Dans la salle de réunion, Kakashi était confortablement installé sur son siège, posant sans gène ses jambes sur son bureau. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte d'accueillir la nouvelle et de voir ce contrat signé. Ça allait être une très bonne affaire pour lui et un excellent coup de pub pour ces protégés.

-Plus que quelques heures !

-Tss...

-Pressé de la voir, hein Sasuke?

Le brun était assis sur un canapé n'arrivant pas à trouver de l'inspiration pour ses paroles. Rien que penser au fait qu'ils devraient faire intégrer une nouvelle chanteuse juste à cause des quelques faiblesses dont il souffrait ces derniers temps, le faisait rager.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder ne t'en fait pas.

Le brun eut une expression de dégoût et, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Kakashi, se leva avec grâce en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Il avait un besoin presque urgent de s'isoler.

Heureusement pour lui qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble de ce loft. En effet leur producteur avait eut cette ingénieuse idée qui permettrait à tous d'être réunis tout en préservant son intimité. Ainsi, les garçons avaient chacun des chambres, extrêmement bien équipés ainsi qu'un salon et une cuisine qu'ils partageaient en commun. Et bien entendu ils avaient à leur disposition un studio d'enregistrement qui s'avérait être le refuge numéro deux de Sasuke. Le tout était donc si spacieux et luxueux que chacun ne pouvait que se plaire parfaitement dans ce confort.

Le portable du producteur sonna.

-Oui allô?... Ah Gai? Alors t'es en route?...hm?... Ok, tant que tu viens avec Naruko, y'a pas de soucis! Bye!

Kakashi eut un sourire satisfait et partit se faire un café.

_**Au même instant, à des kilomètres plus loin:** _

-Heu voilà.., le producteur des A.N JELL vient de m'appeler et il attend Naruko...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai jouer un rôle...je ne suis pas ma sœur!

Gai acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête exagéré tout en mimant avec les mains pour tenter de s'expliquer expliquer à ce religieux qui lui semblait plutôt difficile à convaincre.

-Ouuiii c'est vrai... mais les gens ne le verront pas ça! Ils s'en fichent ! Personne ne verra de différences! Vous n'avez juste qu'à signer ce papier... S'il vous plaît, mon curé...

-Je ne suis pas curé !

-Oui, bon... mon seigneur, mon religieux j'en sais rien... Veuillez faire ça pour moi, s'il vous plaît !

-J'ai pas de raisons de le faire pour vous je ne vous connais pas!

Gai s'agenouilla et supplia le blond.

-Je vous en priiiee!

-Non! Levez vous...C'est gênant!

-S'il voous plaaiit...

L'homme se mit à pleurer sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je vous ai dis non, je ne...

-Nooon! Je vous en prie! Au nom de tous les dieux ne faites pas ça! Faites ça pour votre sœur au moins!

Le blond grimaça en voyant son pied se faire attraper par l'homme et finit par soupirer.

-Bon...d'accord mais... levez vous!

-YEES! YEES YES!

Le type qui réussissait à changer d'humeur avec talent se releva et se mit a faire une drôle de danse les mains en l'air en criant des "halleluyah", les larmes aux yeux. Naruto comprit qu'il était heureux mais restait surpris par un tel débordement de bonheur.

-Allez mon curé, on y va!

Naruto fut happé par le bras de l'homme, dont il apprit plus tard qu'il était en fait le manager de Naruko, puis tiré jusqu'à la voiture,

- Mais je suis pas curé, à la fin! Et puis lacheez mooii!

**xXxXxXxXxxxxx**

-Oh mon dieu...Tu sais quand on les verra?

-Comment veux tu que je sache, Temari?

-Ben je te signale Ino, que c'est toi qui a eu cette idée...

- Pas si fameuse que ça en plus, vu qu'au final on est pas les seules!

- Karin, saoule pas non plus hein! Roh et puis merde les filles quoi! On est pas là pour se prendre la tête mais pour voir les...

Les autres continuèrent en chœur avec une pointe de nonchalance dans la voix.

-An. jell...

-Exact! Donc on doit rester solidaires face à toute cette bande de pimbêches qui pensent aussi avoir leurs chances. Pour cela, nous devons nous imposer et camper devant leurs loft, car c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir les voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois! En plus vous avez vu? Maintenant, les mecs s'y sont mis aussi pour voir cette pétasse de nouvelle chanteuse...Argh'! Elle m'énerve déjà! Dis Karin, mon maquillage est bien?

La rousse scruta son amie avec attention.

-Hmm... Oui...Parfait comme d'habitude, ton trait de crayon est toujours net et ton mascara n'a pas coulé.

-Nickel, ça devrai bien faire ressortir mes yeux bleus! Temari, réajuste ta coiffure, on doit être présentable au maximum pour sortir du lot! Là, tu ressembles à rien!

-...

-Haaan... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi éprouvant n'empêche...

-C'est pour a que je me suis plainte tout à l'heure

-Karin, la ferme. Y'a que moi qui me plaint ici.

Devant le loft des , une horde de groupies attendent, de voir leurs idoles, chacune usant de techniques plus ou moins loufoques pour espérer se faire remarquer.

Cette bande de jeune filles, assez superficielles, en fait donc partie.

-Hey, Ino regarde là-bas !

Karin, une jeune adolescente rousse à lunettes, montre du doigt avec un air dédaigneux, un jeune homme semblant débarquer sur terre. Ino, une blondinette et chef du groupe, tourna la tête avec curiosité tout comme Temari, la plus posée du groupe. Elles observèrent de haut en bas l'individu, le détaillant avec moquerie. Karin explosa de rire.

-Non mais sérieux? C'est quoi ces fringues de merde?

-Attends Karin...Je trouve ça démentiel! C'est une idée géniale!

-De se cosplayer en...

Ino coupa la parole à son amie.

-Oui! Regarde tous ces mecs qui sont venus pour voir cette... Naruko.. Regarde les! Ils sont tous si simples et banals... Aucun d'eux ne nous marquera lorsqu'on partira d'ici...mais lui...Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui attirait les regards...lui, il saura se faire repérer. Il a tout compris les filles! Son idée est divine!

-C'est le cas de le dire.

Marmonna Temari en refaisant son chignon.

-En y réfléchissant son idée est plutôt bien mais...

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne Karin! La prochaine fois, on fera pareil!

Karin rigola nerveusement, alors que Temari leva des yeux mi-interrogateurs et mi-surpris, se demandant si son amie était bien dans sa tête:

-Attends...tu déconnes là?

-Temari...regarde moi bien.. regarde moi j'ai dit! Voilà...Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête à déconner ? Non. Bien. On se tue tous les jours, sous cette épouvantable chaleur, à rester là pour voir nos idoles et ceux-ci, jusqu'à présent, ne nous ont même pas accordé un regard! Tu crois pas qu'il y a un soucis? On se fond dans le décor, ma chère! C'est pourquoi on doit impérativement sortir du lot en se cosplayant aussi comme lui. Je veux que Sasuke me regarde!

-Oui mais...se ramener...en nonne, ça craint quoi!

-Lui, c'est un curé d'abord, Karin.

-On s'en tape ! Nous on est des filles donc on serra des...bonnes sœurs

Ino soupira d'agacement.

-Mais vous comprenez rien les filles! On se cosplayera pas en nonnes! Faudra pas non plus que les nous prennent pour des vierges coincées quand même!

-Ben moi je suis vierge...

-Temari ne m'interromps pas, on le sait déjà! On se cosplayera en...en... j'en sais rien! Moi je disais que son idée était divine!

-Hm...

Les filles acquiescent et soudain, des cris retentirent. Des hurlements excités de jeunes filles et rares garçons résonnaient dans toute la rue.

-C'est...

-LES A.N JEEEEL!

.

.

.

-Hun?

Naruto se fit bousculer par une horde de filles qui déboulaient de partout. Il manqua de tomber et s'avança machinalement vers la troupe, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il vit une limousine arriver et s'avança encore un peu sans pour autant se mêler à la foule de furies et aperçu des jeunes hommes descendre de la voiture.

Le premier à en sortir, fut le leader du groupe,...Sasuke Uchiwa. . Le brun à la beauté froide et hypnotique, laissa précéder ses deux autres amis, aussi canons que lui. Le regard du blond se laissa attarder sur l'Uchiwa ... Il fut scotché par cette beauté sans nom. Ces yeux noirs et si profonds, cette peau blanche et attirante, semblant si douce et lisse, ces lèvres roses et fines...Sans compter ce corps de mannequin magnifiquement sculpté dans des vêtements de choix qui ne faisaient que démultiplier son charme. Et ce fut un double choc émotionnel pour Naruto qui fut un constat similaire pour les deux autres. Un autre brun encore, d'une beauté semblable à Sasuke. Des yeux clairs, un visage doux et séducteur ainsi de longs cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules... Puis vint le dernier du groupe qui avait plus de style avec ses cheveux teintés de bleu et coiffés en balayette, son sourire parfait et un regard amusé et dragueur et des yeux entoures de khôl... Naruto regardait les trois bombes sexuelles défiler sous les pleurs et cris des fans. Il resta ainsi choqué, et son cœur loupa un battement quand il sentit le regard de chaque membre du groupe sur lui...

"Oh mon Dieu... des beautés divines.."

Il ne prit pas conscience du fait que la foule s'était déjà éloigné avec le trio, qu'il était à présent tout seul au milieu de l'allée, les yeux dans le vague... C'était quoi ces sensations? Ce cœur battant...ces palpitations? Ces vagues de chaleurs?

"Oh seigneur! Que m'arrive t-il?''

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver ses esprits et inspira profondément avant de porter sa main à son cœur.

"Ce n'est pas normal que je réagisse ainsi... Ce doit être tout ce stress"

Il mordilla ses lèvres nerveusement en repensant encore au regard du brun aux cheveux court et à l'expression arrogante. Son cœur battit encore plus vite et il commença a paniquer, ne comprenant pas ses sentiments, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne lui frapper dans le dos.

-Alors?

-Aaaaaah!

Il sursauta et se calma en voyant le manager.

-Hey! On se calme! Tran-quille...

Celui-ci parlait lentement, en souriant.

-Alors? Canons hein? Imagine le succès de dingue qu'aura Naruko! Les filles vont la jalouser, les hommes vont l'idolâtrer!

-Ou...oui... ma sœur a vraiment de la chance. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait réussit son rêve.

-Ah...euh..oui...oui bien sur.

Le manager rigola et attrapa Naruto par le bras.

-Bon tu viens là, tes fringues de religieux, ça va pas le faire.

-He!

Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes extérieures du bâtiment et Gai donna le sac de vêtements à Naruto.

-Bon, tu vas mettre tout ce qui est dedans, d'accord?

-Mais...ce sont des vêtements de filles du coup? Je ne pourrai pas mettre de jupes...j'aurai honte... Oh seigneur!

Naruto ferma les yeux et tira une tête tristounette et inquiète.

-Faites pas cette tête, le seigneur ne vous en voudra pas de sauver l'avenir de votre sœur voyons! Et puis, les ont un look assez androgynes, vous avez vu?

-Oui...

-Voilà donc en tant que fille, pour être en accord avec le groupe, on ne vous mettra pas des robes à paillettes et des mini jupes! HA HA! le comble...un curé travesti ..

Gai explosa de rire sous l'air perplexe de Naruto qui regardait son sac de vêtements avec peu de conviction. Gai se calma enfin.

-ha! ha! Excellent ...ha...ha... Ahem...Désolé...c'était pas drôle...Bon, allez vous changer.

Naruto acquiesça et entra dans les toilettes avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Wahouh!...ouah.. Vraiment...vous...vous êtes vraiment magnifique en fille...enfin désolé mon cure, mais...je veux dire...vous ressemblez tellement à votre jumelle... Pffiou! Le résultat est parfait! Par-faaaiit!

Gai tourna autour de Naruto qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Vous voyez c'est pas trop féminin.

-Oui...

Le blond était vêtu d'un jean slim noir délavé et de bottes en cuir. Son haut gris customisé, redessinait sa taille et sa veste de cuir courte a manche longue, donnait une touche de style supplémentaire à sa tenue.

Gai sourit mais sembla pensif.

-Vous n'avez pas mis... il montra la poitrine

-Heu non... je trouve ça assez gênant.

-C'est qu'un rôle vous savez.

-Oui mais vous pouvez pas trop me demander non plus...

-Ecoutez ..tout le monde a déjà vu Naruko et..elle a une bonne paire de..

Gai fit des grands yeux significatifs en mettant ses mains au niveau de la poitrine.

-Vous voyez ce que ce veux dire mon curé?...Enfin mon religieux?

-Sous diacre plus précisément.

-Oui enfin...bref.. Donc ne vous en faites pas, c'est un rôle...Comme si vous étiez acteur

-Mais c'est gênant!

-Non pas du tout! Je vous assure.

Naruto rougit légèrement et repartit das les toilettes avant de revenir avec des formes féminines. Gai applaudit sous le résultat...Naruto avait un visage aux traits fin et son corps non musclé était juste parfait! La ressemblance était flagrante.

-Mais heu...je ne me maquille pas?

Gai ouvrit ses yeux en grands, surpris de la volonté de ce religieux de vouloir se maquiller.

-Eh ben.. ai fouilla dans son sac. Tenez..les filles mettent ça.

Naruto inspecta le tube.

-Gloss?

-Oui.. Gloss..c'est pour des lèvres lisses et belles ha ha ha...

-Ah?

Naruto étala un peu le liquide qu'il trouva collant et désagréable sur ses lèvres. Gai sourit sous la maladresse du blond mais était satisfait. Il arrangea les cheveux en bataille et réajusta quelques mèches blondes qu'il fit retomber sur les yeux bleus pour rendre plus de charme au regard.

-Voilà! C'est bon, on peut y aller...Ah non!

Il accourut jusqu'à sa voiture et revint essoufflé avec un sac à main.

-Voila! Ça, c'est l'accessoire féminin indispensable!

-Hun?

-Oui... Bon, on y va.

Gai tout sourire et Naruto un peu stressé, arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion du producteur. Kakashi sirotait un sirop de menthe en lisant des contrats d'artistes qui lui avaient étés envoyé. Lorsque la porte de son salon s'ouvrit sur la star américaine qu'il attendait enfin, il sauta du bar et l'accueillit chaleureusement, les bras ouvert avec un grand sourire

-Na-ru-koo! Comme je suis si heureux de vous voir enfin.

Naruto mal à l'aise, se força à sourire et mit tout son cœur pour éviter de retirer sa main qui venait de se faire embrasser par le producteur. Celui-ci semblait plutôt sympathique au premier abord avec son sourire gentil mais Naruto n'aimait pas la manière dont il le fixait,

-Vous êtes vraiment ravissante! Ra-vi-ssante! Les médias avaient raison..

Kakashi regarda en souriant Gai qui se tenait fièrement devant son imposteur.

-HA HA ouii Kakashi! Je te l'avais dit, une beauté ... Hein!

-Bien.. venez, le contrat est ici.

Naruto regarda avec hésitation Gai qui lui fit signe avec une mimique de suivre le producteur. Le blond s'exécuta et s'installa sur le fauteuil qui venait de lui être tiré galamment par Kakashi.

-Voila signez ici.

Naruto regardait cette feuille dont il ne comprenait rien "clauses du contrat", " production" ,"business" C'était pas son monde

-Allez Naruko, signe!

Gai l'encouragea et tremblant, il écrit son nom a l'endroit indique.

-Perfect!

Kakashi prit la feuille qu'il embrassa et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement avant claquer contre le mur.

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il revit ces yeux noirs...ce visage... Sasuke s'avança avec classe vers lui et le détailla avec une insistance frôlant l'indécence. Il avait l'impression d'être déshabillé par ce regard hautain et narquois.

-C'est donc elle?

-Ah tiens! Sasuke, je voulais te présenter Naruko..elle vient d'arriver, épargne lui ta mauvaise humeur s'il te plaît

Sasuke posa une feuille sur la table et regarda Naruto, qu'il croyait être Naruko, avec défi.

-Chante moi cette chanson!

-Oh un peu de manière Sasuke!

-Si elle n'est pas capable de chanter convenablement, peut importe les contrats que vous signerez, elle reprend son vol pour New York. Bon..j'ai pas que ça à faire tu chantes ou pas?

Naruto regardait la feuille qui se tenait devant lui... C'était des paroles de la chanson du groupe qui avait fait fureur auprès des fans. Mais ne la connaissant pas, il resta muet. De plus, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour devoir chanter devant tout ce monde. Et si il se foirait? Cela porterait préjudice à la carrière de sa sœur!

Gai de son coté qui n'avait pas prévu ce revirement de situation stressait véritablement malgré son apparence souriante et confiante. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les qualités vocales de ce religieux et imagina tous les scénarios catastrophes au possible. C'était la fin.. Et non seulement le leader ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, mais en plus les deux autres se ramenèrent. Suigetsu arriva presque en courant suivit de Neji, plus posé dans sa démarche.

-Salut !

-...

-Hu? Naruko ? C'est donc toi...

Le gars au sourire ravageur s'avança du visage de Naruto qui grimaça de se faire détailler pour la troisième fois.

-Tu sais pas chanter?

-Que se passe t-il?

Neji arrivait dans ses vêtements blanc, et regarda Naruto avec curiosité, sans plus.

Kakashi répondit:

-Eh bien... Sasuke vient de défier Naruko de chanter pour tester ses capacités de chant mais..

Le producteur aux cheveux gris regardait la chanteuse qui semblait avoir le trac. Naruto voulait partir de là, s'enfuir et repartir retrouver Sarutobi. Il ne voulait pas être proie à des sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient en présence de cet homme ou être au centre de l'attention à ce point.

-Bon okay... Je pense que ce silence est clair.

Naruto vit avec frayeur Sasuke sortir un briquet qu'il alluma avant de prendre le contrat.

"Il va brûler la chance de réussite de Naruko"

Tirailler entre la honte de se ridiculiser et la peur de faire échouer sa sœur le blond se décida et se mit à chantonner un cantique qu'il connaissait bien. Sa voix mélodieuse stupéfia tout le monde. Sasuke stoppa son geste immédiatement alors que Gai écarquillait les yeux, conscient de son fort intérieur qui dansait la samba du soulagement. Les autres membres du groupe admiraient cette Naruko qui avait une voix si tentatrice et merveilleuse. Le chant dura une trentaine de secondes qui semblèrent s'étaler sur des heures tant Naruto réussissait a les emporter. Le blond avait fermé ses yeux et s'était projeté dans son église... lors de ces messes ou il chantait dans le groupe.

Clap...Clap...Clap

Kakashi applaudissait tout seul.

-Ça c'est de la voix! C'est de ça que tu doutais Sasuke?

Le concerné reposa le contrat sur table puis fixa la fausse Naruko avant de s'en aller.

-Bienvenue dans le groupe Naruko! Moi c'est Suigetsu!

Naruto regardait le jeune homme un peu excentrique qui lui tendait la main. Il fit un sourire un peu crispe et serra la main.

-Sasuke t'as accepté dans le groupe! C'est génial hein? On va bien s'amuser!

Suigetsu lui sourit encore et Neji vint se poster devant Naruto pour le féliciter.

-Jolie visage...jolie voix... Tu as ta place parmi nous.

-Waah dragueur Neji!

Suigetsu s'appuya sur l'épaule de Neji qui lui répondit avec calme.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Perfect Gai!

-Oui...heum..Kakashi je reprends Naruko un instant!

-Oui bien sur! Allez-y ha! ha! ha!

Gai prit Naruto par l'épaule et l'emmena dans la cour. Il n'y avait personne.

-Incroyable! Mais...vous avez la même voix!

Gai extériorisait sa surprise! Il parlait avec ses mimiques exagérées que Naruto commençait à trouver assez comiques.

-Tu m'as donné des frissons! boouuh!

-Je suis content d'avoir fait mon devoir alors.

-Ah ça! Tu m'as sauvé là!

Naruto sourit pour la première fois depuis son départ. Il était heureux d'avoir fait une bonne action finalement.

"J'ai stressé pour rien. C'était plutôt drôle en fait"

Il se leva et s'inclina devant le manager.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, veuillez prendre soin de ma sœur s'il vous plaît et passez lui le bonjour de ma part.

Naruto repartit sous le regard éberlué de Gai qui ouvrit de grand yeux avant de rattraper le blond.

-Heu...a ttendez !

Gai rigola nerveusement comme à son habitude et tenta de se justifier.

-Ai-je oublier quelque chose?

-Noon non! Pas du tout ! Vous avez été parfait... Ahem..justement...

-Ah ben tant mieux alors. Je pourrai prendre l'avion le cœur léger!

-Prendre l'avion? Ou? Comment? Enfin...de quoi vous parlez?

Naruto eut un air si angélique et doux que Gai en frémit presque.

-Demain je dois être arrivé sur Rome...Je vais y rester deux ans et terminer ma formation afin de pouvoir être enfin proclamé Diacre d'ici là..n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

-Ha ha aha ! Oh..oui bien sur... NOOONN!

Naruto sursauta sous le changement brutal d'attitude de Gai qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses pieds

-Mon cher religieux, je vous en supplie au nom du seigneur, de bouddha et tout autres dieux de ce monde, de rester encore quelques mois supplémentaires...

-Quoi?

Naruto enleva brusquement son pied qui se faisait happer par des mains suppliantes. Gai se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sous l'œil suspicieux de Naruto qui se demandait si ce type n'avait pas une carrière d'acteur.

-Sauvez votre sœur!

-Mais je l'ai déjà fait! Vous m'aviez dit de signer le contrat seulement!

-Oui mais...mais...comment vous l'avouer.. En fait Naruko est...elle est...

Naruto commença à s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur?

-Elle est m...

- M...morte?

-Noon... elle est mal mon curé...très mal

-Pou...pourquoi?

Gai prit une longue respiration et dit avec un air grave:

-Elle s'est faite opérée des seins.

-Hein?

-Oui... Et elle a eu un soucis lors de l'opération chirurgicale.

-Quoi?

-Non non ce n'est pas si grave! Le médecin a su quoi faire mais elle ne peut pas faire de mouvements brusques pendant un bon moment au risque de...voir sa poitrine tomber...

Gai finit sa phrase dans un murmure désespéré et honteux. Naruto s'étonna de la raison qui bloquait sa sœur aux Amériques.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle avait une poitrine... avantageuse?

Le manager se sentit légèrement gêné et parla en évitant le regard du blondinet.

-Ha! Ha! Oui mais justement elle l'est beaucoup trop et...ça lui cause des problèmes de dos, alors il fallait enlever un peu... enfin...

-Ah...

-Oui...alors... pour l'instant vous êtes celui qui peut sauver sa carrière...s'il vous plaît!

Naruto regardait l'homme qui était à ses pieds et dit catégoriquement

-Non. Débrouillez vous tout seul.

Il repartit d'un pas déterminé vers l'autoroute sous l'air désespéré et choqué de Gai qui s'écria.

-MON RELIGIEUUUX!

Mais le blond était déjà entre dans un taxi, le laissant seul.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Alors Gai, comment va Naruko? Tu l'as pas ramenée ce soir? On a déjà préparé sa chambre tu sais.

-Euh..oui mais tu sais les caprices des femmes!

-Ha! ha! ha!Je vois, je vois!

-Elle voulait rester à l'hôtel...l'émotion sûrement.

-Il faut bien prendre soin d'elle hein!

-Oui, oui évidemment

-Sinon...

Le regard sympathique et amusé de Kakashi s'était fait brièvement glacial, faisant frissonner Gai qui restait avec son sourire fige.

-Oui... héhé bien sur...Comptez sur moi...

Gai ressortit de la salle, son fort intérieur pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il embarqua dans sa BM, et reprit le chemin de l'église. Il lui fallait absolument ce religieux.

A suivre...

_**Dans le chapitre suivant :**_

Naruto fut indigné par de tels propos. Lâche et égoïste, lui? Vexé, il reprit sa route.

-VOUS VENEZ DE BRISER L ESPOIR DE VOTRE JUMELLE DE REVOIR SA MÈRE...VOTRE MÈRE!

**Alors? Un avis?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** UA - Songfic -Remake

**Résumé chap précédent. :** Gai a réussi à convaincre Naruto de faire passer pour sa sœur durant une journée. Mais lorsque celui-ci lui demande de jouer le jeu tout le temps que sa sœur, Naruko revienne, il refuse catégoriquement.

.

**Note:**

1) Pour la musique j'ai pris la version japonaise étant donné que nos persos sont japonais xD et comme je l'ai déjà dit j'essaie de remixer les deux versions japonaises et coréennes(en ajoutant des petites touches persos ) pour éviter l'effet de "copier-coller-a-fond". Donc ben pour ceux qui veulent suivre la musique le lien est la :_ Http : / youtube . com/watch?v=GeZc89BALaI&feature=related  
><em>

2)Sinon, vraiment désolée pour mes retards mais avec les cours, les révisions et autres c'est vraiment pas très évident. Mais maintenant c'est les vacances! :D Bonne lecture!

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

-Mon seigneur, pardonnez moi de m'être comporte comme un imposteur aujourd'hui, pardonnez moi d'avoir cassé un des rêves de ma sœur pour maintenir ma promesse.

-Naruto?

Sarutobi, vêtu de sa grande robe, s'avançait lentement dans l'allée de l'édifice religieux, éclairé faiblement par des bougies. Il rejoignit Naruto qui était à genoux, priant devant la croix du seigneur.

-Naruto..tu ne va pas dormir? Il est tard.

-Oh...Sarutobi!

Le blond se retourna vers celui qui l'avait élevé.

-Tu me sembles préoccupé..Que t'arrive t-il?

-Je..j'ai fais quelque chose d'indécent aujourd'hui

-Et de quoi s'agit-il?

-Je...je j'ai juste voulu aider Naruko.

-Et?

-Et...j'ai du me travestir...

Naruto parlait les yeux baissés, honteux.

-Pourquoi donc?

Sarutobi répondait avec calme, pas le moins choqué du monde.

-Eh bien... je devais passer pour Naruko...dans un groupe de chanteurs..

-Et où est le problème?

Naruto leva les yeux vers le vieil homme et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction du quinquagénaire.

-Je me suis travesti! J'ai porte ces choses bizarres pour faire une poitrine et j'ai mis un truc collant sur mes lèvres !

-Du gloss?

-Oui c'est...Eh...mais vous connaissez!

Sarutobi rigola doucement et gentiment.

-Bien sur que oui... Tu sais Naruto.. J'ai pris le temps de voir la vie avant de m'engager. Mais toi... que connais tu du monde?

-Hé ben...je...

-Pourquoi veux tu te donner à Dieu? Dis moi.

-Hé ben.. je ...parce que...

-Parce-que?

Naruto chercha, sans trouver de réponses.

-Parce que c'est la promesse que j'ai faite à Naruko.

Sarutobi sourit devant la nature naïve du blondinet.

-Et toi? Quel est ton souhait? Rester ici sans avoir pris le temps de découvrir la vie ?

-Heum...

Naruto réfléchit. C'est vrai que des fois il se questionnait sur le monde et qu'il avait voulu vivre au moins pendant une journée une vie dans le monde moderne en dehors de l'église. Il était souvent tenté et cette journée, bien qu'éprouvante fut-elle, l'avait tout de même amusé.

-Je te conseillerai Naruto de ne pas trop réfléchir. Je sais que tu es indécis.

-Non c'est faux je veux partir à Rome!

-Tu es encore jeune...Tu n'as que 19 ans... Saisis cette occasion qui s'offre à toi Naruto. Ce n'est qu'une expérience de quelques mois n'est-ce pas? Quelques mois dans une vie, qu'est-ce que ça représente réellement? Presque rien n'est-ce pas? Profite de ta jeunesse et de cette opportunité car te connaissant, je sais que tu regretteras.

Naruto repensa à toutes ces filles qui hurlaient à la mort le nom de leurs idoles... C'est vrai que c'était une chance d'entrer dans le groupe qui devenait le plus connu du Japon... L'expérience lui plaisait bien finalement.. ET puis...Y'avait ce Sasuke... Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de le revoir. Il se rappela de ses battements de cœur trop rapides pour être normaux et interrogea Sarutobi.

-Hum..Sarutobi?

-Oui?

-Hum.. j'ai une question bizarre... Ahem... en fait j'ai eu des sensations bizarres aujourd'hui c'était des sortes de palpitations étrange... à la fois agréables et désagréables je...

Sarutobi ricana le coupant par la même occasion.

-Tu te découvres Naruto! C'est ce que je te disais! Va... Va voir le monde, apprends à te connaître profondément et à explorer toutes les sensations qui pourront t'envahir. Et au moment venu, si tu en ressent le besoin, reviens continuer ta formation. Mais si tu es si décidé à partir pour Rome alors vas-y.

Naruto acquiesça gaiement, soulagé d'avoir pu se confier à Sarutobi et d'avoir reçu des conseils de celui-ci. Maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, il avait désormais hâte de partir...vraiment hâte.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A l'aéroport, le groupe des A.N JELL, accompagné de leur gardes du corps, se dirige vers l'enregistrement pour embarquer à Séoul.

-Hey Sasuke, quand on ira arrivera là-bas faudra absolument qu'on se fasse une méga soirée avec du bon saké hein?

-...

-Je crois que Sasuke t'écoutes pas Suigetsu...surtout avec son casque aux oreilles.

-Peeuh... Il écoute jamais rien, il aime jamais rien toute façon. Mais qu'est ce t'en penses, hein Neji? On boira jusqu'à perdre totalement la tête ce sera si cool!

-Hm...Ça aurait pu l'être mais on revient demain pour le concert en l'honneur de Naruko.

-QUOI? DONC ON FAIT UN ALLER RETOUR LA?

-Je vais me chercher un café

Sasuke, agacé prit les devants et se dirigea vers une cafétéria

-Ah ben en fait il t'écoutait ..

-Tchh...

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, installé sur les chaises d'attente, contemple son billet.

"Rome ...enfin... Mon rêve et ma promesse vont enfin être réalisé."

Il devait embarquer dans trente minutes alors pour passer le temps, il décida d'aller se chercher un jus. Il empoigna sa valise à roulette après avoir réajusté sa longue robe et se promena dans l'aéroport à la recherche d'une cafétéria. Il aperçu un distributeur pas loin et s'y dirigea. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Tous pressés avec leurs valises en main, des couples, des familles, des gens seuls... Il passa devant l'escalator qui menait à la classe affaire et bouscula sans faire exprès un jeune homme qui faillit tomber.

-Désolé!

-Ce n'est rien ...

Le type s'inclina face à Naruto qui lui sourit avant de repartir vers son distributeur.

"Hum...je prendrais...un jus d'orange tiens... Oh c'est plus cher qu'en boutique..arf...tant pis"

Il paya sa boisson et but, appréciant le liquide frais qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Quelques instant plus tard, sa vessie le rappela à l'ordre et il chercha les toilettes. Il en aperçu juste à coté d'une cafet' et s'y dirigea. Il laissa sa valise à l'extérieur et garda son billet en main avant d'entrer dans une cabine. Une fois ses besoins satisfaits, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour sortir mais quelqu'un qui voulait l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, fit de même mais avec tellement de force , que Naruto chancela, emporté par la porte et s'accrocha par réflexe au bras de l'inconnu qu'il fit tomber avec lui.. Il se redressa, massa ses genoux qui avait durement rencontrés le sol et s'excusa auprès du brun qui se dépoussiérerait.

-Oh Désolé !

Le brun en question enleva ses lunettes de soleil et s'excusa face au religieux.

-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser mon curé... Mon curé?

Il n'y avait plus de curé. Car Naruto venait de s'en aller en courant, laissant l'autre brun en plan.

Le blond l'avait reconnu..Ce mec, ce chanteur, c'était lui!. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il le reconnaisse, surtout dans cet accoutrement sinon ce serait le début des misères. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé par sa course et s'appuya sur sa valise.

"Ouf...je l'ai échappé de peu.."

-Mon curé!

Naruto se retourna et revit Sasuke, se précipiter vers lui en agitant un papier à la main

"C'est pas vrai! Il me poursuit"

Le blond malgré son vêtement encombrant, s'enfuit à toute allure et se mêla dans une foule avant de se cacher derrière un distributeur d'argent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif pour tenter de repérer le chanteur et le vit au loin.

"Il me cherche encore...je dois anticiper mon embarcation vite..au moins je serais tranquille"

Et là, ...Naruto tilta. Il regarda encore Sasuke qui avait en main...

"Mon billet! Oh noon... Je l'ai perdu dans la bousculade comme un idiot... Oh mince comment Je vais faire?"

Il se retourna rapidement en ayant cru voir le regard de Sasuke sur lui et chercha désespérément une solution.

"Il faut absolument que je le récupère..."

-Mais ou est passe ce curé?

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur le billet

"Destination : Rome..."

Il soupira et prévint ses amis d'un texto pour qu'ils recherchent ce religieux qui allait louper son vol. Il continua sa recherche, en vain.

"Il a disparu..."

Le brun lorgna sur sa montre.

"16h30"

Lui aussi devait décoller bientôt. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il laissa tomber l'étrange religieux qui semblait s'être envolé et plia le billet qu'il mit dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se diriger vers l'enregistrement.

De son coté, Naruto venait d'esquiver de peu Suigetsu et Neji. Il avait du se cacher dans les toilettes pour femmes sous la grande surprise de celles-ci qui furent choquées en croyant voir un pervers user de vêtements religieux pour satisfaire ses fantasmes.

Dégoûté, et vaincu, le blond s'était finalement assis sur un banc.

"Mon vol..."

Il rumina tristement et revoyait encore son billet dans les fines mains blanches. Une vague de chaleur le prit encore lorsqu'il se remémora les yeux nuit qui s'était posés sur lui.

"Il ne m'a pas reconnu...J'aurais du lui arracher le billet, le frapper au visage et m'enfuir. Non c'est pas digne!... Oh seigneur...

Il regarda pitoyablement sa valise...

"Tout ça pour rien..."

"Les passagers du vol en partance pour Rome sont priés de bien vouloir commencer l'enregistrement"

Naruto en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il voyait les gens courir vers leurs vols et les enviait atrocement.

-Oh! Mon curé! VOUS ÊTES LA!

Naruto leva les yeux et vit avec déception cet homme aux gros sourcils qui courait dans sa direction. Il se leva subitement et prit le chemin inverse de celui-ci. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire face encore à ses discutions puériles.

-Mon curé! Attendez je vous en prie

Naruto l'ignora superbement, continuant de hâter les pas vers une direction qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Gai, desserra sa cravate, ayant trop chaud et se mit à trottiner derrière le blond tout en parlant.

-Écoutez moi mon cure. ..je vous en prie, revenez s'il vous plaît ... juste pour quelques mois...Vous pourrez repartir à Rome après comme vous le souhaiterez.

Naruto s'arrêta et fusilla le manager du regard.

-J'ai dit non c'est non. J'en ai marre. Depuis que je vous ai rencontre ma vie est chamboulée! à commencer par le fait que je n'ai plus de billets d'avion!

-Oh...

-Oui "oh".. Il est dans les mains de votre Susake!

-Sasuke...Sa-su-ke

-Oui voila!

Gai se calma et prit un air sérieux

-Vous savez, j'ai du respect pour vous mais vous je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que votre comportement est lâche et égoïste

-Pardon?

Naruto fut indigné. Lâche et égoïste, lui? Vexé, il reprit sa route.

-VOUS VENEZ DE BRISER L'ESPOIR DE VOTRE JUMELLE DE REVOIR SA MÈRE...VOTRE MÈRE!

Gai n'avait pas cherché à poursuivre le blond. Il le voyait s'en aller et s'était sentit obligé de crier. Naruto, touché, se stoppa et Gai marcha lentement vers lui en parlant.

-Naruko à travaillé dur pour être célèbre ..Elle espérait qu'ainsi votre mère verrait sa réussite et chercherait à la retrouver..Elle a fait ça pour elle est mais aussi pour vous...son frère..

Naruto eut comme un choc à cette révélation. Et la voix grave et triste qu'avait ce manager fou furieux ne semblait pas être le fruit d'une nouvelle comédie pour le coup. Non il était sincère. Le blond se retourna doucement vers l'homme à la coupe au bol qui le regardait avec désespoir.

-Vous êtes sa seule chance de réussir, mon curé... Et par la même occasion, ma seule chance...

Le blond resta pensif.

-Le choix est entre vos mains mais...sachez que la culpabilité et les regrets ne se choisissent pas..lorsqu'ils viennent, il est souvent trop tard.

Naruto observa le manager lui déposer un sac de vêtements avant de s'en aller. Il resta perturbé pendant bien longtemps et voulant s'isoler, il décida de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il voulait pleurer mais rien ne sortait, il voulait crier mais...pour dire quoi? Et puis dans un aéroport... Bref..il était perdu. Partagé entre son envie de tenir sa promesse en s'adonnant à Dieu ou contribuer à la réussite de sa sœur et ainsi augmenter ses chances de revoir sa mère.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le sac de vêtements et s'assit sur la cuvette, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Un ensemble blanc...une palette de maquillage, des bijoux... Il soupira.

"Sarutobii...qu'est-ce que je dois faire?... Je ne peux pas me déguiser en fille tout ce temps sans me faire remarquer... Et puis...c'est si gênant..."

Il se leva, sortit de la cabine où il était et buta contre un objet au sol

"Hun? "

Il s'accroupit pour prendre l'objet en main..

"I-pod? Hun? "

Il retourna l'appareil dont la vitre était légèrement fissurée et appuya sur l'unique bouton. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sur la photo

-Sasuke?

Il appuya sur le "déverrouiller de l'écran" et découvrit avec stupéfaction la magie du tactile.

"Waah "

Il toucha à toutes les icônes, émerveillé de les voir s'animer au contact de ses doigts.

"Musique..."

Il tapota sur le bouton orange et cliqua sur une musique.

"Promise?"

Le chant s'éleva alors dans les toilettes et Naruto se sentit aussitôt emporté par la voix grave et suave du chanteur...

"Quelle voix..."

Il fut surprit de sentir autant d'émotions dans la voix de Sasuke qui semblait plutôt n'être qu'un mur de glace. Ce contraste le charma et ne fit qu'attiser son goût pour la musique qui se diffusait dans la pièce. Il repensa à sa sœur, songeant qu'elle devait être à sa place, aux cotés de cet artiste à la beauté fatale. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit en entonnant maladroitement les paroles du refrain qu'il avait déjà mémorisé. Il repassa la musique encore et encore...

-Heu excusez moi... Il est tard là, vous n'êtes pas sensé être là.

La porte s'était ouverte sur un agent de la sécurité qui venait de tomber sur un religieux assis au milieu des toilettes, un i-pod en main en chantonnant un des tubes en vogue du moment. Tube qui lui cassait les oreilles à force de l'entendre dans la bouche de toutes les filles.

-Oh oui...désolé...

Naruto rangea l'appareil dans le sac à vêtements qu'il posa sur sa valise à roulettes et s'en alla dehors. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou aller pour l'instant. Son porte monnaie n'était pas vide mais il allait utiliser cet argent pour prendre un taxi demain. Il regarda l'adresse indiquée sur la carte que le manager lui avait glissé avant de partir. Il se mit à sourire ...son choix était fait.

** xXxXxXxXxXx**

Aujourd'hui, avait lieu, la présentation du nouveau membre au public et aux médias. Kakahi et ses chanteurs étaient présents en loge tandis que , les paparazzis et journalistes se positionnaient parmi la foule de fan qui hurlaient avec impatience.

-Où est Naruko?

La question de Suigetsu resta sans réponse. Pourtant chacun se la posait. Kakahi maudissait d'avance Gai qui n'était toujours pas là. Et faire attendre les gens alors qu'ils passaient en direct était juste impensable.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Bon les gars vous vous contenez d'assurer pour le concert. Sasuke, on s'est arrangés. Au cas où tu aurais un soucis de voix, ça sera du play-back mais les fans ne verront rien de toute façon

-Hm

-Bien. Préparez-vous.

Kakashi fit alors son apparition dans la salle, se faisant aussitôt bombardés par les flashs des appareils photos et agressé par les cri des fans. Il garda son magnifique sourire sympathique et salua d'un signe de tête les journalistes et la foule, prenant soin de regarder le maximum d'objectifs avant de se positionner au centre de la scène.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Kakashi Hatake, le manager du groupe A.N JELL. Tout d'abord merci à vous d'êtres venu si nombreux. En effet il s'agit d'un jour très important pour le groupe car c'est aujourd'hui même que nous vous présenterons officiellement le nouveau membre.

La présentatrice télé qui avait profité du discours pour se placer aux cotés du manager, s'empressa d'enchaîner.

-Mais avant, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs , faites innovation aux trois jeunes hommes qui vont vous interpréter le tube qui cartonne en ce moment, _Promise_!

-Ouuaaaiiis!

Avant de s'éclipser avec Kakashi, la présentatrice montra du bras la petite porte où les membres du groupe arrivèrent l'un après l'autre en saluant la salle d'un sourire. Les journalistes se bousculèrent pour avoir la meilleure photo, le meilleur angle de vue de ces trois canons qui faisaient de plus en plus fureurs au Japon. Sasuke Uchiwa était en tête, toujours aussi peu avenant, suivit des de Neji la beauté angélique aux longs cheveux noirs puis de Suigetsu, le charmeur seducteur au sourire étincelant et taquin. Le décor du plateau changea, laissant des colorations bleus colorer la scène.Vêtus de leurs habits blancs, ils s'installèrent tous face à leur instrument, Neji à la guitare, Suigetsu à la batterie et Sasuke face à son micro.

-Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Les cris de la foule redoublèrent encore plus lorsque la voix grave du brun eut résonné dans la salle. Certaines même pleuraient tandis que d'autres plus proches de la scène agitaient leurs mains de toute leur force dans l'espoir peut-être de pouvoir le toucher.

Les cris des fans redonnèrent le sourire au garçons qui retrouvèrent les frissons que leur procure la scène.

Neji amorça les premières notes suivit de Suigetsu qui amplifia le rythme avant de laisser Sasuke entonner de sa grave les paroles du refrain.

I will promise you, zuuto kimi dake mitsumete  
>I will promise you, zuuto kimi wo dakishimeru<p>

Todokeruyo hirotori toori no ai wo kimi e  
>Towari yakusoku wo i love you forever<p>

Kakashi de son coté était dans les coulisses, impatient et énervé de ne toujours pas voir l'ombre d'un sourcil de Gai. Il l'appelait encore et encore mais tombait toujours et encore sur le fichu «T'es bien sur mon répondeur. Laisse un message et je te rappellerai». L'autre pourtant, n'appelait toujours pas.

I will promise you, zuuto kimi dake mitsumete  
>I will promise you, zuuto kimi wo dakishimeru<p>

Todokeruyo hirotori toori no ai wo kimi e  
>Towari yakusoku wo i love you forever<p>

Yes A.n jell are here  
>I promise you and do it now<br>So nanda sekai naramara kitsuyonai  
>Shinjyou karakute jyouka zuuta watta kota e<br>One and two and three and more  
>Diipu de jooku na nichijou wow!<br>Tanashimi tainara teotoriatte i'll take you to my world

La musique était presque fini et Sasuke assurait. Il maîtrisait sa voix, n'ayant pas eu trop de soucis ce coup ci et Neji avait parfaitement géré son rap. Ils étaient tous unis, brillants sur scène et prenant agréablement leur pied, face aux encouragements de leur fans. Fans présents dans le public ou scotché chez eux devant le live diffusé à la télé.

I will promise you,zuuto kimi dake mitsumete  
>I will promise you,zuuto kimi wo dakishimeru<p>

Todokeruyo hirotori toori no ai wo kimi e  
>Towari yakusoku wo i love you forever .<p>

Les dernières notes retentirent et tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre, les garçons s'inclinèrent face au public. La présentatrice monta sur scène et prit Sasuke par l'épaule.

-Eh ben eh ben, les gars, vous assurez dites moi...

.

.

Gai était assis dans sa bagnole, le téléphone en main et le cœur battant. Il voyait tous les appels de Kakashi et les rejetaient un à un. Déjà dix-huit appels... Il aurait pu jeter son portable dans un coin mais c'était le coup de fil de Naruto qu'il attendait et espérait en vain. Si par miracle il ne se pointait pas, c'était la fin. La honte pour les mais surtout la fin de la carrière de Naruko. Et ça, ce serait une catastrophe dont il ne s'en remettrait jamais et s'en voudrait a vie. Alors il continuait d'espérer même si au fond de lui il savait très bien que Naruto resterait fidèle à ses croyances plutôt que se travestir dans un groupe de mec au risque de se faire découvrir. Jamais il ne reviendrait sur sa décision, Gai en était presque sur...

.

.

-Bien, le show étant terminé, veuillez une fois de plus acclamer Monsieur Hatake je vous prie.

On applaudit et le manager remonta sur scène, tendu intérieurement mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

-A vous Kakashi.

La présentatrice s'en alla, laissant le manager seul avec ces protégés pour la présentation de son futur membre qui n'était pas même pas présent.

-Comme vous le savez, le groupe n'est pas encore au complet. En effet, bien que le départ de Gaara ait été soudain et dommage pour nous tous, le groupe a su tenir le coup et ce, grâce a leur niaque, leur acharnement et ... grâce à vous bien sur.

Nouvelle excitation du public, fier d'être la cause de la motivation de leur chers et tendres stars.

Cependant, les AN JELL ayant commencé à quatre, il se devaient donc de continuer et finir à quatre. D'où le besoin de recruter un nouveau membre.

Quelques chuchotements commencèrent à fuser au sein des journalistes qui voyaient très bien que Kakashi essayait de gagner du temps en meublant. Se passait-il donc quelque chose?

- Ce membre est finalement une fille. Une jeune femme talentueuse et magnifique qui saura s'intégrer dans la bande. Accueillons la talentueuse et sublime... Naruko..

Kakashi pointa du bras la porte où Naruko était sensée arriver. Les paparazzis et journalistes se préparèrent, leurs appareils devant les yeux, prêt à assommer la future star de clichés. Mais étrangement, personne ne vint. Kakashi ruminait de l'intérieur et s'imaginait déjà égorger Gai mais gardait son visage souriant.

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur en ne voyant toujours pas Naruko arriver et Suigetsu chuchota discrètement.

-Tu crois qu'elle a fuit Sasuke?

-Hn j'en sais rien. Je savais bien qu'avoir un nouveau membre était une idée complètement ridicule.

Les minutes passaient et personne ne sortait. Les journalistes commencèrent à s'impatienter et les fans qui regardaient le live à la télé, furent surpris par un tel revirement de situation... Mais où pouvait donc bien être Naruko?

C'est cette question qui torturait Gai en ce moment même. Il était resté planqué dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser Kakashi..C'était la fin.. il le savait.  
>.<p>

.

-Je vais je jamais pouvoir y arriver à temps!

Naruto était toujours dans le taxi et malchanceux comme il était, non seulement il s'était prit tous les feux rouges en plus des embouteillages, mais il s'avérait que son chauffeur ne connaissait pas réellement la destination.

-On est pas loin normalement

-Ah?

-Oui c'est juste derrière

.

.

Sasuke n'était pas le moins surpris du monde en ne voyant personne arriver mais tout le monde se questionnait sur cette absence étrange. Il eut un rictus mais ce geste était nerveux. Au fond de lui même, sa haine grandissait petit à petit. Si seulement on l'avait écouté, ils n'en seraient pas là, en train de s'humilier publiquement.

.

.

-Voila jeune homme, nous y sommes!

Le blond regarda avec suspicion a travers la fenêtre.

-Ici?

-Oui.

-Excusez moi de vous offenser monsieur mais...ça ne ressemble pas à une salle de concert...

-Salle de concert? Non bien sur, c'est un appartement ça. HA! Ha!  
>.<p>

.

La présentatrice monta sur scène au bout de cinq minutes. Elle avait un timing bien précis et devait clôturer le show dans exactement quinze minutes pour faire place à la prochaine émission culturelle qui devait avoir lieu. Elle reprit la parole.

-Naruko?

Elle essaya de faire de l'humour mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la tension.

«Naruko s'est-elle perdue?»

.

.

Le blond sentit le ciel tomber sur sa tête. Pour-quoi, bon seigneur, avait-il prit cette décision? Il aurait du repartir, faire demi-tour, oublier ses envies de jeunesse et sa curiosité en allant à Rome. Non. Comme tombé sur la tête, il était monté dans ce taxi, avait dit l'adresse au chauffeur et celui ci l'emmenait au mauvais endroit. Et en prime il n'avait plus aucune chance de faire demi tour, n'ayant passez d'argent.

-Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais ça fait presqu'une heure qu'on cherche et, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous.

Il avait tout perdu...tout. Sa chance d'aller à Rome et la chance de réaliser le rêve de sa sœur. C'était donc ça sa destinée?

Il était triste, vraiment.

.

.

-Eh bien Kakashi, Naruko vous aurait-elle abandonnée?

-Ha! ha! Non voyons.

-Quel revirement de situation messieurs dames, mais soyez patients, ce sont les aléas du direct. Sûrement Naruko n'a t-elle pas eu le temps de se préparer.

Dans le fond de la salle de concert, un journaliste composa un numéro.

-Allô?

-Oui allô, je tiens à vous prévenir déjà que je tiens peut-être un scoop au sujet des .

-Un scoop dites vous?

-Oui, oui. Et plus particulièrement au sujet de leur nouveau membre Naruko.

-Et qui êtes vous au juste?

-Le journaliste Kabuto.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Dans le chap suivant:**_

Le blond était rouge et se sentait bête tandis que Sasuke essayait de calmer ses nerfs en fusillant avec haine Naruto.

-Tu fiches quoi ici? Dans ma salle de bain?

.

.

Bonne vacances de Noel! :D

.

.


End file.
